clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Bandit-Graveyard Cycle Deck
Starting Hand & Card *'First Card to play at beginning or after reset' *#Ice Wizard behind the King Tower *#Bandit at the bridge *#*When possible, combo it with a Graveyard and have your Zap selected *#Ice Golem at the bridge *#*Same as with the Bandit, just make sure to play the Ice Golem first so that he gets targeted by the Arena Tower *#Mega Minion in the corner *#Graveyard at the enemy Arena Tower *#*Always combo it with another Card *#Goblins at the bridge or behind the King Tower to cycle *#*When played at the bridge, combo it with the Graveyard. *#Goblin Gang at the bridge or behind the King Tower to cycle *#*Same as the regular Goblins *#Zap *#*There will always be a better choice that this, so this is useless *'Best Starting Hand:' **Bandit/Ice Golem **Graveyard **Zap **Goblin Gang Push-Combos *'Any Card + Graveyard' **I don't have to say anything else. *'Bandit + Goblin Gang' **Sometimes when it seems like the Game is going to be a draw, I make a push to the other Tower that shouldn't work, but it does work. VERY GOOD. This push combo save me like 5 games or so(If I would play every day Clash Royale this number would be higher). Anyway if your opponent is low on Elixir this Push can take out a Tower in seconds. Substitutions *'Bandit' **You seeing the name of this Deck? Nuff' said. ***Battle Ram: I guess you could replace the Bandit with the Battle Ram and make this Deck into a "Battle Ram-Graveyard Cycle Deck". They are a bit similar. *'Goblins' **Cheap cycle and swarm Card. ***Skeletons: The number 1 Substitution for the Goblins. They are weaker but are better for cycling. ***Spear Goblins: Spear Goblins are better for air defense, if you're feeling the Deck needs more. Other than that they are practically the same as the regular Goblins. Be aware of Zaps if you use them. ***Minions: Pretty much flying Goblins that cost one more Elixir if you think about it. ***Ice Spirit: Just like the Skeletons, they only cost 1 Elixir. Not as good as stopping Tanks or Single Target Units, but better for taking out other Swarms. ***Fire Spirit: Same Elixir cost, extremely good for taking out Swarms and ***Archers: One more Elixir, one less, but ranged. ***Dart Goblin: The Dart Goblin is actually pretty strong. Not as good for cycling, but better range defense. ***Barbarians: I do not really recommend them as they cost 5 Elixir. Not good for cycling. This is a Cycle Deck after all. ***Bats: At this point I can't really say if they are a good substitution but it seems like they are. *'Zap' **The Spell of the Deck. ***The Log: If you like to use the The Log more. I just think that the Zap is better because it is faster and can hit also Units behind the enemy Crown Tower. Also the Log can't hit Air Units. ***Arrows: Cost one more Elixir, but can take out Minions and has a larger Radius. ***Poison: Pretty much the same as Arrows, but slower... and stronger. ***Fireball: Same as Poison, but faster. Use it if you run into a lot of Control Decks that put Glass Cannons behind a Tank. ***Tornado: I just put that in because it is KINDA similar to the Zap... *'Ice Golem' **Mini Tank ***Knight: Best substitution for Ice Golem. One thin that's bad about the Knight is that he can't hit Air Units with any death damage. ***Miner: Pretty much the Knight. ***Valkyrie: Two Elixir more is too expensive but she is better for taking out Ground Units. ***Mini P.E.K.K.A: Good for Tanks, bad for Air and Swarm Units. ***Lumberjack: Same as Mini P.E.K.K.A, but the Lumberjack is a better offensive Card. ***Baby Dragon: Better for Air Units, but can't distract Melee Units. *'Goblin Gang' **Big Swarm Unit ***Skeleton Army: More vulnerable to Zap, more DPS, but can't attack air. ***Minion Horde: Not really recommended as it is flying and the main purpose of the Swarm Unit is to delay Tanks. *'Mega Minion' **Only flying Card ***Minions: Do more DPS but are more vulnerable to Spells and Splash Units. ***Baby Dragon: Less DPS, more Health. ***Bats: At this point I can't really say if they are a good substitution but it seems like they are. *'Ice Wizard' **Only Splash Unit and a great defensive Card. ***Princess: If used, make sure to place her behind your Crown Tower. You can't really use her as a distraction like the Ice Wizard. ***Baby Dragon: A bit better for Splash, but can't distract Melee Units. ***Witch: For two Elixir more I think the Witch is too expensive, but she is better for defense. ***Wizard: WAY better Splash Unit, but just like the Witch for too Elixir more he is very expensive. ***Executioner: Pretty much the same as the Wizard. *'Graveyard' **This is the one Card in this Deck that really has no substitution.